


The script

by trapesium



Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M, bri is so understanding, cracks, jae feels hilarious, probably jae needs a fic, sammy is concerned, this is not typoo, this is so trivial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “The script’s vocalist is Danny O’Donoghue, and he kinda sounds like me. Just say it that you like me.” Jae smiles cockily to his long-time-friend-now-best-friend, Woosung. Woosung, being his usual savage self when he is in Jae’s periphery, looks at Jae weirdly.“Dude, you high or what?”





	The script

**Author's Note:**

> I got a ton of papers and essay and reviews… still, screw it. Gotta write fics gotta post ‘em

“The script’s vocalist is Danny O’Donoghue, and he kinda sounds like me. Just say it that you like me.” Jae smiles cockily to his long-time-friend-now-best-friend, Woosung. Woosung, being his usual savage self when he is in Jae’s periphery, looks at Jae weirdly.  
“Dude, you high or what?”  
Jae, still grinning, grabs the younger in a bro-ish and pats his head lightly. “I understand, it must be embarrassing for you to admit that.”  
Woosung scrambles, tries to break free from the awkward hug, because they don’t hug at all. His look intensified, a look that mainly speaks concern and… well, concern.  
“I think I’d better call Bri for this.” he said as he hurriedly fishing for his phone.  
Jae looks at Woosung with an affection, which makes Woosung worry even more because since when Jae looks at him with good intention in heart? Like they are trashy to each other and that’s the way they show love. But this? He can’t handle this slightly off Jae and not feeling a little bit worry.  
“Bri? You there? I got Jae situation here… may be serious. Can you pick him up? Yeah… I can do that. I’ll wait.”  
“Aww… now you want me to leave because you’re found out.”  
“Shut up Jae.”

***

Later… in a car, still having what Woosung suspects as intoxicated Jae cracks at Brian. Who had been a very picture of saint while facing an off boyfriend.  
“That’s hilarious, you gotta admit it.”  
“Nah, I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trivial… listening to Jason Mraz and The Script and somehow I feel that Jae’s voice is similar to them? Maybe he sounds more like Jason rather than Danny… but once Woosung said he likes the Script so…


End file.
